Friends
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kasamatsu is scared that Kise may not want him anymore. Once Kise's friend starts coming around it makes everything worse
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this one**

Kise loved being able to hang out with his old friends from the Generation of Miracle. Aomine and Momoi were with him at their usual hang out, along with Midorima and Takao. Finally Kuroko had brought Kagami with him. Murasakibara and Akashi had made some sort of excess about why they couldn't make it.

"I really like the team I ended up on," Aomine admitted, "Once we could sort out our difference."

"You mean after I made you," Momoi corrected.

Aomine rolled his eye, "What about you Midorima?"

"I never had a problem with my team." It was true. The coach let him have three selfish acts a day, and they had their disagreements on that, but they never did, not like each other.

"I'm just happy to find a team that uses teamwork," Kuroko said. He passed a small look to Kagami.

"Who do you think is going to win the Winter Cup?" Takao asked, "I'm hoping we have a chance."

"Kaijo obviously," Kise said, "You saw what I was able to do in my last game; and with Kasamatsu-senpai..."

"You mean the short guy with the eyebrows?" Aomine held back a laugh.

"He's not that short and his eyebrows are..."

"Pretty thick," Even Kuroko had to agree.

"No offence," Midorima started, "He's not that good of basketball player. Sure he made some good three pointers, but he's a pretty average player. People are just intimidated by his face."

"Be nice," Takao chided.

"Seriously though," Aomine started, "I've never seen a bigger Napoleon complex in my life."

Kise sighed, "He can be strict at times, but it's for the good of the team."

"You speak so highly of him." Momoi smiled. "Why didn't you bring him with you?"

"I..." Before Kise could answer him Aomine had draped his arm around the other.

"You just didn't want that thing slowing you down and kicking you, right?"

"Speak of the devil," Takao pointed to the Kaijo captain who was ordering something at the front counter. He was positioned with his back to them.

Kise flinched trying to shrink in his seat.

"Hey Kasamatsu!" Aomine called and motioned for the other male to come closer.

Kasamatsu did, though he looked uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Aomine jeered.

"I was picking something to eat before I head home." The smaller teen said making a small gesture to the bag he was holding.

"Hi senpai," Kise tried to sound cheerful.

"Hi," he nodded, "I gotta go, so I'll see you guys later."

Aomine snorted while making some sort of off comment about Kasamatsu.

Kise wasn't paying attention.

~.~.~.~.~

Kasamatsu knew he wasn't the best looking guy around, and that Kise could have done a lot better than him. It didn't help that all of Kise's friends were good-looking. It was like the Generation of Miracles were all born attractive. Nor did it help that Kise spoke so highly of them, especially Kuroko and Aomine.

He understood that they were friends, and that was the reason Kise always talked about them. He also understood that Kise didn't want to spend all his time with him. That was probably why he didn't invite him to hang out with his friends. It's the same reason for why he Kise wasn't the one to call him over, and why he didn't introduce him as his boyfriend.

Kasamatsu actually saw Kise first. He was too broken-hearted that Kise hadn't completely honest with him when he said he had plans that day. On top of that, he could hear Kise's friends talking about him and Kise doing very little to defend him.

That was when he saw it.

Aomine was leaning all over Kise as if he belonged there. Kise didn't seem to mind either. Kasamatsu tried to tell himself it was just them being friendly, but Kise had told him on multiple occasion that Aomine used to bully him, and while they were rivals, they weren't that close.

So why would he let him hold him like that.

Then when he was called over, Kise was all but hiding from him as Aomine tried to start some sort of conversation. He knew it wasn't going to go well for him, so he excused himself pretending he couldn't still hear them talking about him as he walked away. He didn't care about what they were saying; it was the fact that Kise didn't defend him.

When he finally made it home he all but collapsed on the couch putting his food on the table in front of him. The house was quiet, since both of his parents on a business trip, and wouldn't be home until morning. He didn't even feel like eating anymore.

He glanced at the mirror his mom had a bad habit of leaving on the table. There wasn't anything cute about him. Even relaxed he looked angry. He had thought about plucking his eyebrows when he was younger, but they had become a sort of trademark for him. If were to get rid of them, people would notice. The last thing he need was to call attention to his complex. No doubt his classmates would have something to say about it.

Kise stopped by sometime during the night to apologize about not telling him that he was hanging out with his old classmates.

"You don't need to tell me everything," Kasamatsu said, "I'm not mad."

"Really, because you looked really upset when you were there?"

"I've just been working on a lot of school work. I'm just a little stressed."

"Kay," Kise gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I went home for the night."

"Oh..."

"I'm really sorry about not hanging out with you today. Tomorrows Saturday, if you don't have anything planned we could spend the day together."

"Yeah, sure."

"Great!" Kise smiled. "I'll pick you up around eight; we can get breakfast and go from there."

Kise was about to say goodbye and leave but Kasamatsu grabbed his arm. "You can stay the night if you want. My parents are away on a business trip and won't be back until sometime tomorrow..."

Kise just looked at him.

"Not like that you moron," Kasamatsu blushed, "You were the one who said we haven't seen each other in a while."

"Okay, just let me call my parents to let them know where I am."

They spent the night in each other's arms. Kise was spooning him from behind. Kasamatsu found it easier to sleep in his boyfriends embrace than alone. He could never tell Kise that though. Kise considered him the back bone of their relationship, and leaned on Kasamatsu a lot. That being said, Kasamatsu didn't like having to lean on Kise. The few times he attempted to Kise looked as if he wasn't sure what to do.

Kasamatsu sighed when he woke up the next day. He had a feeling something was going to go wrong today.

They started off by taking a shower together to save time before Kasamatsu made breakfast. They hit the town afterwards. Kise wanted to buy a new outfit or two for Kasamatsu.

"You don't have to," Kasamatsu said catching the hint that Kise was trying to make him look like he belonged next to him. They went through a few racks before Kasamatsu just let Kise pick what he wanted for him so they could leave. Next they stopped at the book store. Kasamatsu was looking for the new DVD release of Sengoku Basara and was hoping that this place would have it.

"I don't get how you're into anime." Kise shook his head. While he didn't get it, he found it cute when Kasamatsu got excited over a new series.

"This one is a really good series. It's not like Naruto." Kasamatsu said ideally as he browsed through the section.

"Kise is that you?" A voice came from around the corner.

"Aomine-chi," Kise cheered, happily, as if they haven't seen each other in years, even though they just saw each other yesterday.

"What's up," the darker male threw his arm around Kise's shoulder, "What are you doing here. I thought you hated manga?"

"I'm hanging out with Kasamatsu-senpai today. He wanted to stop here real quick. What about you?"

"I was about to head over to the hentai section," Aomine said shamelessly.

Kise rolled his eyes before they continued on with the conversation while Kasamatsu picked out his book.

Kasamatsu didn't try to jump into the conversation. He had a feeling that Aomine didn't want him around Kise. He did his best to not be noticed.

"Hey Eyebrows," Aomine's voice was taunting. "Don't pretend that I'm not here."

"Aominecchi!" Kise protested.

"You obviously were talking to Kise," Kasamatsu said. Anger flashed in his eye even though he kept his face steady. Aomine must of saw this, because he flinched.

"You guys hang out a lot," Aomine recovered quickly. He sounded suspicious.

"We're friends;" Kise said simply, "We both had errands to run today, so we decided to go together."

He forgot that no one knew they were together. Kise had gotten pretty good at coming up with lies about why they were together.

"I'm going to go check out." Kasamatsu said. "I'll meet you outside." He didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation.

"O-Okay," Kise stuttered.

The clerk tried to talk with him about the series he was picking. He was polite enough to make a little small talk before going to meet Kise outside.

"Hey Kasamatsu-senpai, would it be okay if Aominecchi joined us for lunch?"

"S-sure," Kasamatsu said. If he was lucky Aomine would eat and run.

He wasn't.

He sat next to Kise the whole time, joking and talking. He lazily kept an arm around the blonds shoulders. Kasamatsu sat across from them secretly seething. He hated how comfortable he was with Aomine. Sure they had gone to school together but Kise always talked about how much the others, including Aomine, made fun of him. Even in the last game they played against them Aomine had taunted and ridiculed him. Not to mentioned that he walked right past Kise when he saw him struggling to get off the floor during the InterHigh.

Kasamatsu focused on his food so he wouldn't think about how angry and hurt he was. How could Kise be more comfortable with his past bully than with him?

"I got to go," Aomine finally said. "Walk me out Kise, I have something I want to talk to you about, in private." He gave a pointed look in Kasamatsu's direction.

Kise gave him an apologetic smile, "I'll be right back," he said.

Kasamatsu nodded unable to find it in himself to protest. Again he found himself watching them. This it was through the window. He felt himself deflate while he did so. The familiarity that they had was frightening. They were all but embracing as they talked. Kise was all smiles. Unlike the small ones that were given to him, he was grinning so broadly, his mouth had to hurt by now.

Aomine whispered something in Kise's ear, or kissed him. Kasamatsu couldn't tell from this angle. All he knew was that he wasn't feeling good anymore and he wanted to go home. By the time Kise made it back in the restaurant, Kasamatsu had already put his brave face back on.

He spent the rest of the day with him anyways. Kise seemed to sense that something was up but didn't say anything. Kise walked him home at the end of the day.

"Did you have a good time," Kise asked.

"Yeah," Kasamatsu nodded.

Kise kissed his cheek gently, "I'll see you on Monday."

~.~.~.~.~

"Guys, guys, did you see this?" Moriyama asked waving a magazine around.

"What is it?" Hayakawa asked.

"It turns out that the media thinks that Kise is with Aomine." Moriyama sneered.

"What?" Kasamatsu squeaked. Only Moriyama knew that they were together. For him to be pointing something like this out regardless of who was around meant that he also thought something was up.

He grabbed the magazine from his friend's hand.

_Reporters have found teen model and Generation of Miracle's, Kise Ryota, hanging out with another member from his old team, Aomine Daiki. They appeared to be on a date. This comes as a relief to most fans, who, were beginning to believe that he was dating the team captain of his new school, Kasamatsu Yukio. _

_No offence to him, but the fangirls didn't think that he looked the part to be next to Kise. Aomine was the preferred choice, and it seems that the new couple agrees as well._

Kasamatsu tried not to look angry in front of the team, but Moriyama was still giving him a look of pity.

Kise didn't comment on the article.

"Hey Kise," Hayakawa caught up to Kise after practice, "What are you doing?" He sounded angry.

"What do you mean?"

"With Kasamatsu, why haven't you said a thing to comfort him by now? An article comes out that you're dating Aomine and that no one thinks Kasamatsu is fit to be your boyfriend and you don't even say anything?!"

"We're not..."

"The whole team knows. It's hard not to." Hayakawa cut him off. "Besides, if you plan on keeping him you need to do something quick, because someone else might be offering him comfort."

"Wha..." Hayakawa turned his head to where Moriyama was talking with Kasamatsu. They were both on their way out of the building and about to walk home together.

"Moriyama has had a thing for him since middle school. He's taking this as an opportunity to pounce. It you don't do something now..."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I have my own ulterior motive, but I also don't want to see Kasamatsu hurt, so fix this."

~.~.~.~.~

"It's not that I think he's cheating on me, but I don't think he wants to be with me anymore. He seems to get along a lot better with Aomine, and people think that they look good together. I doubt he would want to do anything that would ruin his image." Kasamatsu sighed from his spot on the bed. He lay on his back and put his arm over his eye.

"Something else happened," Moriyama asked sitting down in the chair by the wall.

They were in Kasamatsu's bedroom. Moriyama had walked home with him after practice. Once they arrived at his place he offered to listen if his friend wanted to talk.

"Yeah. The other day he said he couldn't hang out because he had something to do. That day I bumped into him while he was with some of his friends from his middle school basketball team. It wasn't that he was with them, that bothered me it was just...they were talking about me and he said nothing to defend me. Then when we were together Aomine came out of nowhere and was all but hanging off of him. He didn't do anything to push him off or..." His voice trailed off.

"Maybe he's just not worth your time." Moriyama suggested, "If he can't treat you the right way then it might be time to move on. No offence but there is a gap between you in both age and maturity."

"He's only a year younger than me, and his immaturity is one of the things that I like about him."

"Then what's really bothering you."

"The article has been out since this morning. I know his manager tells him the night before if he's in the tabloids, yet he hasn't come to me and tell me that it's not true. Even if he thinks I don't believe it he usually would make some sort of joke about how ridiculous it is."

"I know you really like him but...It might be time to move on." Moriyama moved to sit beside Kasamatsu on the bed. "You're an amazing person, and you deserve someone who's going treat you the right way." He leaned over Yukio bracing himself with either hand on the side of his head.

Kasamatsu removed his arm from his face to stare wide-eyed up at his friend.

"Yoshitaka, what are you..."

"Don't act like you didn't know. I've put out signals since middle school. I want to see you happy, so I didn't say anything when you got together with Kise, but I am sure, that I could make you so much happier." He leaned down taking in his friends blushing features and wide eyes expression.

"We can't..."

Moriyama hushed him in a kiss. It was short and sweet.

"Moriyama, I'm sorry but I don't..."

"It's okay if you don't like me now, but I want you to know that I'll always be here, both as a friend and a lover if you want me in that way." Moriyama gave him on last kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Kise didn't come to visit him until it was getting late into the evening. Kasamatsu wasn't sure why his parents even let the other boy in.

"Hey," Kise greeted meekly, "You seemed upset after practice so I came to check on you."

"I'm fine." Kasamatsu sat up to stretch his stiff muscles. He hadn't moved much since Moriyama left.

"You do know that I'm not with Aomine right? Hayakawa told me that you were worried about it. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner but I didn't think that you paid this kind of thing attention any more. You know you're the only one I care about. Aomine can't even hold a flame to you." He sat down next to Kasamatsu holding him close. He grew concern when he felt the older teen shaking in his hold. "What's wrong?"

"If that's true, then why don't you tell him that?"

"Wha..."

"When you were out with them and they were talking about me you didn't say anything."

"I didn't..."

"When you were talking with your friends, and they were talking about me you didn't say anything. I wasn't expecting you to out yourself in front of them, I just..." Kasamatsu buried his face in his hands. He hated when he got emotional like this.

"That's what been bothering you?"

"Partly," Kasamatsu said truthfully.

"Why do you let him just hang off of you like that, if he was doing it in a friendly way; but he's not. It's obvious that he likes you."

"I didn't notice that..."

"How could you not?"

"I've always thought of him as a brother so I didn't pay him any mind."

"He's blatantly hitting on you."

"Like I said, I didn't pay any attention to it because I've always thought of him as a brother. If it bothers you that much then I just won't let him cling to me all the time."

"Thank you," Kasamatsu sighed.

"And I also wanted to say, that just because everyone else can't see you next to me doesn't me that I don't find myself luck to have you by my side every day. As for your eyebrows, I find them to pretty sexy so..."

Kasamatsu blushed kissing him lovingly. The force almost caused Kise to topple over.

"Yukio," Kise giggled as Kasamatsu continued to plant light kisses on his boyfriends face.

"Yes Ryota?" The older boy smiled nuzzling Kise's cheek.

"That tickles."

"I know." Kasamatsu smiled.

They fell next to each other content with just that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was uneventful for the most part. The tabloids were still buzzing with news on Kise and Aomine. Kise made sure to give Kasamatsu a bit more love when the media or fangirls mentioned something about it.

"I have to do something after practice so I'll meet up with you a bit later," Kasamatsu said as they changed.

"Really, why?" Kise asked.

"I have to talk to Moriyama about something."

"Did something happen between the two of you. I saw him leaving your house the other day and he looked pretty upset. He also hasn't seemed like himself, and when I first came here he was already practicing but none of his shots were making it in."

Kasamatsu sighed.

"What happened?"

"He confessed to me," Kasamatsu said as if it wasn't a good thing. "I wanted to tell him face to face instead of just leaving him guessing."

"Tell him..." Kise hinted for Kasamatsu to elaborate.

"That I'm not interested."

"Good luck with that," Kise snorted, "You know how he is when it comes to "cute girls" aka you."

"You knew?" Yukio whipped around to face his boyfriend.

"I don't think there was anyone on the team who doesn't know."

"Whatever, I still feel like I should tell him. We're really good friends, and I don't want him to think that I'm avoiding him, or don't want to be around him."

By the time practice had ended Moriyama was still in the gym trying to at least get one basket before he left. Kasamatsu was about to approach him when he saw Hayakawa suddenly going towards him. He wasn't sure why he felt compelled to keep out of sight, but he did.

"Hey, are you alright?" The younger boy asked.

"I'm fine," Moriyama threw the ball again only to have it bounce off the rim.

"You said something to Yukio didn't you?"

"Yes." Another throw, and another miss.

"He rejected you."

"Not in so many words." Moriyama missed again.

"Cheer up!" Hayakawa said, "When one door closes another door opens. If he can't see you for the greatness you are then maybe it's time to move on."

"There are very few people who I've ever felt anything for. There's only one other person that I actually like and I doubt that they even..." He shook his head trying to make another shot.

The taller boy put his hand over the ball before Moriyama could try again.

"Mitsuhiro..." Hayakawa silenced him in a kiss. It was only a gentle press of the lips but it left Moriyama slightly dizzy.

"I like you Yoshitaka," The loud boy smiled.

The ball fell from Moriyama's hands as he pulled the taller boy closer to kiss him again.

"I've always wanted to be with you since I first saw you." Hayakawa confessed keeping their foreheads pressed together. "I hate the way you fawn over Kasamatsu, and every time I saw him ignore you I wanted to pull you into my arms and hold you close."

"Mitsuhiro," Moriyama breathed.

By that point Kasamatsu decided to just use the exit in the locker room.

"What took you so long?" Kise asked. He was leaning against the bike rack waiting for Kasamatsu. "Did he not want to let you go?"

"No, I didn't even get a chance to say anything. Hayakawa confessed to him, and I'm pretty sure he happy with that."

"Guess he really is good at catching the rebound," Kise joked.

Kasamatsu shook his head, "Whatever, it's date night what do you want to do."

"As long as I'm spending time with you I don't care." Kise grasped his hand and pulled him close to kiss.

They both didn't notice as pictures being taken of them.

It was going to be fun having to deal with the fangirls tomorrow.

**Fin**

**Sorry for not going in detail with Aomine and Kise, I just didn't feel the need to have to show Kise turning him down. **

**One a lighter note HayaMori bet you didn't see that coming *wink wink***

**I might start writing that pairing more often.**


End file.
